experience_rofandomcom-20200214-history
Storyline
The server runs on a storyline that currently has seven Chapters under Episode 1: The Awakening. Episode 2: Brave New World will be in working progress after the official closing of Episode 1's final chapter—Chapter 7. Each chapter has a set of quests that must be completed in order to complete that chapter. Doing the chapters would allow characters to reap certain beneficial items (path headgears, Signs, charms). Completing Chapter 6 will allow you to choose a force/fortress charm from your path keeper. REMINDER: Always have extra space in your inventory and ensure that you are not overweight, especially when you are about to receive an item/reward. You can start the chapters by leveling up to a Base Level of 800 and a Job Level of 250. Then walk past the Royal Guard at @warp moonhaven 185 205 Ask a GM to check your storyline if you find yourself stuck. = Episode 1: The Awakening = Chapter 1: A Bitter End Main article: Chapter 1: A Bitter End [ ] General Van Handel: Handel's Recommendation * Submit 3 items to General Van Handel: Skeletal Armor Piece, Will of Red Darkness, Fire Dragon Scale. Check @ii for item information, @whodrops, and @whereis. You may use the MvP room "Bossnia" (moonhaven 258 186) or kindly ask players to help you out. [ ] Sophia: Choose a Path * Take a look at The Path System for more details. You cannot change a path once you choose it. ** Reward: Sophia will give you your path's upper headgear. [ ] Sophia: The General's Wife - Gavriil * Talk to Sophia to learn about the General's wife. This will unlock Eden Dungeon for you. [ ] General Van Handel: 'Nidhoggr's Revenge' slain * You must kill the summoned version of Nidhoggr's Revenge. This is necessary, even if you submit Gavriil's Ring. [ ] General Van Handel: Gavriil's Ring found * Submit Gavriil's Ring to General Van Handel. All versions of Nidhoggr drop them in Eden Dungeon (level 3). [ ] General Van Handel: 'Thank you' * Talk to the General again to receive a reward from him. ** Reward: Path's lower headgear [ ] Optional: Sophia's Reward * After submitting Gavriil's Ring, talk to Sophia to receive Sophia's Blessing. ** Reward: Sophia's Blessing. [ ] Optional: Royal Guard's Reward * Walk past the Royal Guard (moonhaven @jump 185 205) to receive his reward. ** Reward: Refine Protection Potion (This item is no longer used as the Refine Master uses deeds with a 100% success rate) Chapter 2: Strange Noises Main article: Chapter 2: Strange Noises [ ] General Van Handel: Strange Noises * After submitting Gavriil's Ring, talk to General to unlock Chapter 2. [ ] General Van Handel: Lost Soul - Unknown * Submit Lost Soul which is a 10% drop from Soul Taker. [ ] General Van Handel: Lost Soul - Examination * Submit the 3 requirements to General Van Handel: 1500 Witched Starsand, 3 Ashes of Darkness, 1 Big Magic Defense Potion [ ] General Van Handel: Kill 'The Firefox' * After submitting the items, talk to General. He will tell you to kill Firefox. [ ] General Van Handel: 'The Firefox' slain * Kill the summoned [ Firefox ]. ** Reward: General will give you your path's middle headgear. [ ] 1st Pinnacle: Odin's Blessing * Get your respective path's first pinnacle. ** Reward: Odin's Blessing [ ] Optional: Odin's Armory * Talk to Valkyrie (moonhaven 206 238). If she doesn't let you access the armory, kill a monster then try again. Chapter 3: The Abominable Hero Main article: Chapter 3: The Abominable Hero [ ] Jessica: Welcome to Vanadis! * Talk to Jessica (moonhaven 210 240) to unlock Vanadis. [ ] Jologz: Not telling everything * Find NPC Jologz in Vanadis and talk to him. [ ] Vanadis: 'Valaris' slained * Kill the summoned Valaris. Chapter 4: The Four Brothers Main article: Chapter 4: The Four Brothers [ ] Villagers: Story of the Four Brothers * Talk to the villagers in Vanadis to learn about the story of the four brothers (Humility, Integrity, Courage, Wisdom) [ ] Chief: 'The Magnificent Seven * Talk to Chief to learn about the Magnificent Seven. [ ] Chief: 'The Shell King' Slain * Kill the summoned Shell King. [ ] Chief: 'The Evolution Stone' found * The quest marker isn't necessary, but can be completed by actually finding the Evolution Stone by talking to the Chief. You will still have to show an Evolution Stone (can be borrowed from somebody else) to the Chief, then General, then Petra later on the Storyline. [ ] Optional: Old Woman - The Missing Son * Talk to the Old Woman to learn about the Missing Son. [ ] Optional: The 'Legendary Necklace of Brokkr' found * Show the Legendary Necklace of Brokkr to Brokkr, the legendary blacksmith in Vanadis. [ ] Optional: Brokkr - The Legendary Blacksmith * Find Brokkr and talk to him. Chapter 5: Cursed Lands Main article: Chapter 5: Cursed Lands [ ] Chief: The Warning * Show the Evolution Stone to Chief, then to General, then to Petra. [ ] Petra: The Exorcist * After showing Petra the Evolution Stone, you can join Black Moon. You will have to collect three Seals of Exorcism then submit them before Black Moon is over. ** Reward: Platinum Coins; Random Gem Chapter 6: Call to Arms Main article: Chapter 6: Call to Arms [ ] The Order [ ] The Chaos [ ] Rejected 'Order' [ ] Rejected 'Chaos' * Show the three pieces Seal of Exorcism to General. After that, Valkyrie will ask you to join The Order. ** If you accept, you will have 'The Order' marked, as well as 'Rejects Chaos'. If you decline The Order, then 'Rejected Order' will be marked. ** If you decline The Order, then Wish Maiden will show up asking you to join The Chaos. If you accept The Chaos, then 'The Chaos' will be marked. Declining the Chaos will mark both 'Rejected Order' and 'Rejected Chaos'. ** Rejecting both signs will leave your character without ua side, restricting you the opporunity to obtain God Sets. [ ] The Order: Path Specialization * If you accepted 'The Order', you can talk to your path mentor to receive your path coin and your force/fortress coin. Then purchase a force/fortress charm at your path keeper. You can only choose one. ** Rewards: path coin; force/fortress coin; force/fortress charm Chapter 7: Chaos Uprising Main article: Chapter 7: Chaos Uprising [ ] Petra: Meet the Underworld Guardian * If you've joined The Chaos, Wish Maiden will send you to Petra, who'll tell you to find the Underworld Guardian who can grant you approval to access Hell. * If you've joined The Order, you cannot access the portal. Instead, the spirit of the portal will mock you, sending you an a quest to kill Evil Spirit. Only after killing the Evil Spirit will the portal grant you access. [ ] Old Woman, Hell's Not Talking * Talk to the Old Woman to find out that she speaks both Dark Tongue and English. Asking her how she does so will have her reveal more about the ancient language. [ ] Abel: Dark Tongue - Language of The Underworld Bring the following items to Abel: * 300 Bookclip in Memory * 1000 Old Magicbook * 1000 Worn Out Page [ ] Tomb: Skull Sacrifice If you are a member of The Chaos, you can submit WoE Skulls in an altar in the middle of Hell to gain points. [ ] Optional: Abel - Amphitrite's Jewels At any point one has completed 30 Temple Runs, one can talk to Abel about the "Jewels of the Sea" (Grade 8-10 gemstones) [ ] Optional: Abel - Useless Book! North of Amphitrite's Sanctum, you will find a large book. Bring it back to Abel who will examine it for a week. [ ] Optional: Abel - Gem Cutting Books Gather some materials for Abel to be able to unlock the creation of higher level gem-cutting books. = Episode 2: A Brave New World = Chapter 8 Episode 2 will be in WIP status after the official closing of Chapter 7.Category:Unique Features Category:Storyline Category:Chapters